


Flight

by sarchelyur



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Angels, Gen, Griffins, just a big golden bastard with his pet ortho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarchelyur/pseuds/sarchelyur
Summary: The Archon takes a break and decides to fly off with his angelic beast.





	Flight

Golden and rose colored clouds filled the evening skies above the settlement of Lostlight. An outpost located at the borders of the First Kingdom, far away from the White City. In the centre of it all, was the Ivory Citadel; A massive angelic building that housed not only the personal book collections of many Archangels and Scribes, but was also home of the Archon. Lucien’s task was to peer into the shadows of the grand Pool and record everything he sees within. A long, and often tiresome job…

Hence the reason why said angel had decided to take a momentary break from his duty.

Gliding through the clouds and up into the sky above, Lucien made his way through the clouds. Powerful, silver hued wings bringing him higher and higher up into the darkening skies. Once he reached his preferred height, he hovered onto one place and stared down to the clouds below, scanning the horizon.

But he was not alone. From the distance he could hear the beating of wings and a bestial call. The angel squinted his eyes and a small smirk appeared on his face. “There you are…” He muttered. “Let’s see if you still got this trick.”

The angel closed his eyes and leaned backwards, diving down into the depths below. He turned his body and folded his wings as he fell down, arms stretched out forwards. It did not take that long until he breached through the golden clouds. Underneath him was one of the many floating islands that were scattered throughout the realm. And it was… Dangerously coming closer.

However, before the angel could impact onto the solid earth and stone, a massive beast emerges from the skies. An armored angelic Griffin, also known as Ortho’s by their angelic masters, dove just in time below the angel and caught him on his back. The beast quickly turned his path up to the skies again before they could hit the ground. Precisely timed!

Lucien opened his eyes and gripped tightly onto the Ortho’s golden and silver armor as they fly back up into the sky. Once the beast was finally high enough, he spread his wings out wide so that the two were gliding through the air. It gave the angel the opportunity to settle himself steadily onto the beast’s back, shaking his wings and cracking his shoulders. ‘’Could have been faster!’’ He blurted out, to which the griffin responded with a mocking screech. The archon shook his head and rolled his eyes in return.

-

It didn’t take long before the two of them finally landed on one of the floating islands. The place was bigger than most of the others, sporting a waterfall, some trees and a tiny lake. Before they arrived on the solid earth, Lucien stepped off his companion and landed in the tall, golden grass. He took his hood off, releasing his golden head of curls, and started to walk after the beast.

The Ortho landed right next to the lake, shaking his body, folding his massive wings and enjoying the feeling of warm sand under his clawed feet. The huge creature chirped and took a step or two towards the water, lunging his head downwards to drink from the crystal clear liquid.

Lucien hummed and sat down into the tall grass, unclipping his shoulder armor and placing it beside him before he stretched out his wings and lies down. He moved his locks out of the way, placed his arms under his head and stared up at the skies for a brief moment. The bright angel sighed. The skies sure are beautiful in the evening… He closed his eyes.

Once he was done drinking, the Ortho turned his head back in the direction of his owner. Chirping and flicking his long tail, he made his way towards the spot where the Archon lies. The beast sat down left of him, gazing up at the skies like the angel has done earlier.

The Archon opened his left eye and gazed at the creature. ‘’You are becoming slow.’’ He let out a chuckle when the creature simply glared at him, a hiss sounding from his closed beak as he flicked his tail around.

Lucien sat up, leaning on his arms. ‘’I guess I shouldn’t blame you. It’s been a while since we last done this game.’’

The Ortho flicked his ears, moving his head back up to the skies and letting out a huff after the angel was done talking. Funny how the creature seemed to reflect its personality with his cocky and rather prideful owner.

‘’Stop acting arrogant!’’ The angel warned him. ‘’I was just stating the truth.’’

Finally daring to look at the angel, the beast made a low rumbling noise before coming closer. Eventually laying down next to the angel and resting his large head on the Archon’s lap. Lucien sighed, but could not help but smile at his big friend. He ran his gloved hand through the silky white feathers of the Ortho’s broad neck. ‘’But I guess we have enjoyed ourselves regardless.’’

Purrs escaped from the massive griffin’s throat when his owner petted him. He closed his eyes and leaned closer towards Lucien, who in turn couldn’t help but smile back and proceed to scritch under the angelic beast’s chin.

‘’Rest now… Today was a good day.’’ The angel admitted.

**Author's Note:**

> I've also posted this fic on Tumblr a while ago on my Archon-Lucien blog. Thought I'd share it here on AO3 aswell.


End file.
